Jose Landi-Jons
| birth_place = Parana, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Curitiba, Brazil | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 23 | mmakowins = 8 | mmasubwins = 11 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 14 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} José "Pelé" Landi-Jons (born September 9 , 1973 in Parana, Brazil) is a Brazilian vale tudo fighter known for his eccentric attitude and exciting style of fighting. Pele's style is primarily Muay Thai, but he also practices Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu in which he holds a black belt. He is the former IVC Middleweight Champion. He was formerly affiliated with the world famous Chute Boxe Academy, eventually leaving as the result of feeling betrayed by the head of Chute Boxe, Master Rudimar. It is thought that Master Rudimar went back on financial agreements made with Pele. As a result of this Pele left Chute Boxe and never returned. Pele now fights out of Revolution Fight Team in British Columbia, Canada. MMA career One of his biggest MMA wins came at 4:45 of the first round in Shidokan Jitsu-Warriors War 1 when he brutally knocked out future UFC champion Matt Hughes with a knee. Another big win for Pele was when he beat UFC champion Pat Miletich by TKO in 2000. He lost to future UFC champion Chuck "Iceman" Liddell at IVC 6, losing by decision (time ran out), Liddell won the decision due to strikes, José "Pelé" Landi-Jons would not give up despite being badly beaten. But Pele's most famous fights are his two wins against jiu-jitsu fighter Jorge "Macaco" Patino in the vale tudo rings of Brazil. The two had a very hostile feud leading up to and during the fights. Mixed martial arts record {| class="wikitable" style="margin:0.5em auto; font-size:85%;" |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Record |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Date |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Result |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Opponent |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Event |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Method |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Round |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Time |- | 24-14 | 7/18/2009 | Win | Shannon Ritch | KOTC - Capital Excalibur | KO (Punches) | 1 | 0:08 | Edmonton, Alberta, Canada |- | 23-14 | 2/28/2008 | Loss | Brian Gassaway | TKO 32: Ultimatum | TKO (Broken Leg) | 2 | 0:50 | Montreal, Quebec, Canada |- | 23-13 | 11/3/2007 | Loss | Jake Ellenberger | EFC 5: Revolution | KO (Punch) | 1 | 0:12 | Prince George, British Columbia, Canada |- | 23-12 | 2/18/2007 | Win | Mitch McElroy | BodogFight: Costa Rica | Submission (Kneebar) | 2 | 1:16 | Costa Rica |- | 22-12 | 11/9/2006 | Loss | Eduardo Pamplona | Show Fight 5 | Decision (Unanimous) | 3 | 5:00 | Sao Paulo, Brazil |- | 22-11 | 9/30/2006 | Win | Alexander Shlemenko | World Free Fight Challenge 2 | Decision (Unanimous) | 3 | 5:00 | Koper, Slovenia |- | 21-11 | 4/29/2006 | Loss | Thales Leites | Jungle Fight 6 | Technical Submission (Arm Triangle Choke) | 1 | 2:40 | Manaus, Brazil |- | 21-10 | 2/4/2006 | Loss | Travis Lutter | Cage Rage 15: Adrenalin Rush | Submission (Armbar) | 1 | 4:00 | London, England, United Kingdom |- | 21-9 | 11/26/2005 | Win | Alexander Shlemenko | Jungle Fight 5 | Decision (Majority) | 3 | 5:00 | Manaus, Brazil |- | 20-9 | 5/21/2005 | Win | Fabricio Monteiro | Jungle Fight 4 | KO (Punch) | 2 | 0:13 | Manaus, Brazil |- | 19-9 | 10/23/2004 | Loss | Renato Sobral | Jungle Fight 3 | Decision (Unanimous) | 3 | 5:00 | Manaus, Brazil |- | 19-8 | 7/13/2003 | Loss | Lee Murray | EF 1: Genesis | KO (Punches) | 2 | 0:28 | London, England, United Kingdom |- | 19-7 | 2/24/2002 | Loss | Carlos Newton | PRIDE 19: Bad Blood | Submission (Armbar) | 1 | 7:16 | Saitama, Japan |- | 19-6 | 5/27/2001 | Loss | Daijiro Matsui | PRIDE 14: Clash of the Titans | Decision | 3 | 5:00 | Yokohama, Japan |- | 19-5 | 2/8/2001 | Loss | Karimula Barkalaev | Shidokan Jitsu: Warriors War 1 | KO (Punches) | 1 | 5:59 | Kuwait |- | 19-4 | 2/8/2001 | Win | Matt Hughes | Shidokan Jitsu: Warriors War 1 | KO (Knee) | 1 | 4:45 | Kuwait |- | 18-4 | 12/16/2000 | Win | Waldir dos Anjos | Meca World Vale Tudo 4 | Submission (Strikes) | 1 | 8:05 | Curitiba, Parana, Brazil |- | 17-4 | 5/13/2000 | Loss | Dave Menne | WEF 9: World Class | Decision (Majority) | 3 | 5:00 | Evansville, Indiana, USA |- | 17-3 | 3/5/2000 | Win | Martijn de Jong | 2H2H 1: 2 Hot 2 Handle | Decision (Unanimous) | 1 | 10:00 | Rotterdam, Holland |- | 16-3 | 1/15/2000 | Win | Pat Miletich | WEF 8: Goin' Platinum | TKO (Corner Stoppage) | 1 | 8:00 | Rome, Georgia, USA |- | 15-3 | 11/27/1999 | Win | Rodney Faverus | Amsterdam Absolute Championship 2 | Submission (Armbar) | 1 | 6:25 | Amsterdam, Holland |- | 14-3 | 4/27/1999 | Win | Johil de Oliveira | IVC 11: The Tournament Is Back | Decision (Unanimous) | 1 | 30:00 |- | 13-3 | 8/23/1998 | Loss | Chuck Liddell | IVC 6: The Challenge | Decision (Unanimous) | 1 | 30:00 | Sao Paulo, Brazil |- | 13-2 | 4/26/1998 | Win | Milton Bahia | IVC 5: The Warriors | Submission (Strikes) | 1 | 3:48 | Sao Paulo, Brazil |- | 12-2 | 4/26/1998 | Win | Jorge Pereira | IVC 5: The Warriors | TKO (Cut) | 1 | 8:15 | Sao Paulo, Brazil |- | 11-2 | 4/26/1998 | Win | Gerald Taylor | IVC 5: The Warriors | TKO (Cut) | 1 | 13:34 | Sao Paulo, Brazil |- | 10-2 | 11/20/1997 | Win | Evangelista Santos | BVF 8: Campeonato Brasileiro de Vale Tudo 2 | TKO (Strikes) | 1 | 8:18 | Sao Paulo, Brazil |- | 9-2 | 11/20/1997 | Win | Lourival da Silva | BVF 8: Campeonato Brasileiro de Vale Tudo 2| Submission (Strikes) | Submission (Strikes) | 1 | 3:34 | Brazil |- | 8-2 | 7/1/1997 | Win | Touro Touro | BVF 10: Brazilian Vale Tudo Fighting 10 | Submission (Strikes) | 1 | 1:24 | Brazil |- | 7-2 | 6/15/1997 | Loss | Eric Smith | Brazil Open '97 | Decision (Split) | 1 | 20:00 | Brazil |- | 7-1 | 3/16/1997 | Loss | Johil de Oliveira | WVC 4: World Vale Tudo Championship 4 | Decision (Unanimous) | 1 | 30:00 | Brazil |- | 7-0 | 3/16/1997 | Win | Jorge Patino | WVC 4: World Vale Tudo Championship 4 | TKO (Cut) | 1 | 9:37 | Brazil |- | 6-0 | 11/1/1996 | Win | Jorge Patino | BVF 6 - Campeonato Brasileiro de Vale Tudo 1 | Submission (Strikes) | 1 | 14:19 | Brazil |- | 5-0 | 11/1/1996 | Win | Adriano Verdelli | BVF 6 - Campeonato Brasileiro de Vale Tudo 1 | Submission (Rear Naked Choke) | 1 | 1:29 |- | 4-0 | 9/1/1996 | Win | Marcelo Viera | BVF 5 - Circuito de Lutas 9 | KO (Knees and Punches) | 1 | 0:32 | Brazil |- | 3-0 | 9/1/1996 | Win | Erico Correia | BVF 5 - Circuito de Lutas 9 | Submission (Rear Naked Choke) | 1 | 1:11 | Brazil |- | 2-0 | 9/1/1996 | Win | Paulo Muniz | BVF 5 - Circuito de Lutas 9 | Submission (Strikes) | 1 | 7:04 | Brazil |- | 1-0 | 8/29/1993 | Win | Moura Moura | CP X CB: Capoeira vs. Chute Boxe | Submission (Strikes) | 1 | 2:46 | Brazil |- External links * MMA Record on Sherdog.com Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:Brazilian Muay Thai practitioners Category:Living people Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:1973 births ja:ジョセ・ランディ・ジョンズ pt:José Landi-Jons